


Fic Ideas

by bmlhillenkeene



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: fic ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: Just a random series of ideas for fics based in the Avatar universe. Fell free to read, and f one grabs you, feel equally free to take it and write it. Just let me know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar : The Last Airbender
> 
> Gender swap ideas

Zuko is born a girl, Azula is born a boy.

Now lets all pretend there are very strict laws on how women can behave in the firebending nation. To this end Ozai treats his daughter Zuko/Azuko/Azuka? as little more than a servant, partially because he cares not for her, and partially because he wants to be sure she does not shame him when she is married off (which is the only reason she was allowed to live... that and the fact that his wife distracted him with much sex soon after the birth to try and save her daughter and then Azula/Azulon was born and everything was ok). So basically Ozai was a controlling, abusive bastard, who took the strict laws imposed on the women of his nation and made them even more so for his own daughter simply because he is an absolute ass. We're talking, no speaking to men, even family, with her father, or her husbands permission, always obediant, no matter what is asked of her. etc etc (go wild and the more twisted the rules he teaches her the better)

So I have two ideas.

1) Zuko/Azuko/Zukoto speaks up during the war council where she is only supposed to be serving the wine and her father, in a fit of rage burns her and is intending to have her killed as she is no longer useful to him as a bride for anyone, but Iroh asks for her to accompany him, and Ozai gives in. Iroh then dresses her like a boy, passes her off as some long lost son or nephew from another family memeber (sister perhaps) and teaches her that she does not have to act in the submissive, subservant way her father taught her. The comes the whole Avatar thing, and Iroh is determined to set his neice up with that nice water tribe boy, who he reckons will do wonders for her confidence as he has a great respect for women in general and arranges some sort of secret mission where Zuko has to dress once more as a girl and all is revealed.

or

2) Zuko/Azuko/Zukoto is married off (in some sort of AU of this AU) to Sokka at a slightly older age (Maybe Iroh kills his brother because of the things he's been doing to his family or something, and wants his neice married off (as tradation dictates) but to someone who will not treat her badly). So Sokka isn't too happy at first, but soon falls in love with his new wife and is estatic about his first child, but is concerned when his wife reverts from her shyly confident self, to the submissive little creature he knew at first who would not even speak unless given permission and does everything she's told without question (Man he'd thought they were way over that). Their child is a little golden eyed, firebending girl, and Sokka absolutely dotes on her, but doesn't know why Zuko keeps looking at him fearfully. Finally he learns from Iroh that in the Fire nation, if the firstborn is a daughter, it is usually either killed (if a noble family) or sold off to brothels and the like (if a poorer family), and in mixed marriages (usually with a woman from a non fire tribe, fire nation women do not normally marry outside of fire nation, Zuko was the first) if the children, either son or daughter is born and develops bending powers that are not those of a firebender then those children are killed. Zuko assumes that because the child she produced was not a waterbender, like her husbands tribe, that he would kill her. (Cookies if she's preganant again when Sokka learns this) and massive H/C commences. Iroh is of course hoping to change these laws, within the fire nation.

I just want a Zuko/Sokka relationship where Zuko is a girl and Sokka finds out that Ozai practically brainwashed her into behaving a certain way, and basically drags her out of it, because while he finds the submissive thing sort of hot, he would prefer that the girl he really really likes now, would be herself, because he can see a strong woman in there, and he much prefers that really.

All Genderbend

How would things have changed if the gender of everyone (except for Ozai, Iroh, and other adult characters). Would Sokka still be as brash and obssessed with fighting, meat and sarcasm (as a woman I would like to note that all those things are awesome), or would she be more like the women in the watertribe, would she be more that the mother male Katara (or Katar) watched be killed, and how would that make him react to any threat against her (I have visions of Katar going completely apeshit on anyone who hurt his big sister). Aang I honestly can't see as much different. Toph as a boy? Would his blindness have been considered as awful, or make im seem as fragile to his parents, would he still be kept hidden and babied? Zuko... as the only girl, and a princess on a ship, in docks etc on the search for the avatar. Would her father really have burned her face, or maybe burned somewhere else. Would she be less angry, more able to understand or feel empathy to people and places she came across.


	2. Avatar: Legend of Korra; Wu ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fic ideas about Prince Wu

1\. Prince Wu as much younger in Cannon, only about 5-10 when his great aunt died, sheltered and frightened, he meets with the avatars group somehow (would love Mako and Bolin), who just assume he's a servants child or something. Mako is then appointed his bodyguard when they arrive back in Republic City eventually because Wu knows him and totally clings to him.

2\. Wu (again a little younger than in cannon), is found to be an airbender in season 3. What would the Queen do? Kkeep him from developing the powers (because an airbender on the throne?), or does she force him into using his newfound powers. Could be very interesting in the second case, he would have been rescued along with the others. Who would have known who he was? Would he just be an air acolyte, would he tell everyone who he was and would anyone believe him? OMG... YOUNG AIRBENDER WU AND IKKI ADORABLE ROMANCE!!!! When they get older of course. I wil have to pull this up again and expand I think...


	3. Avatar: The Last Airbender ; AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if it had been the water nation who attacked?

Aang vanished on his way to visit his friend Kuzon when he discovered he was the avatar, to get some advice from his best friend, but got caught up in a volcanic eruption. Que 100 years later Zuko and Azula find him. Azula is still crazy, but this time it is because she had to watch her father killed in front of her by the 'Cleansers' the formal term for the Bloodbending group who are sent to dispose of the benders of other nations. Zuko still has his scar, but it's because Azula accidently burnt him during one of his vivid nightmares (where she sees the Cleansers coming for her), which had the knock on effect to kickstart Zuko's own Firebending (much to the villages relief as Azula's firebending frightened them greatly despite how proud they were that she was a firebender). Iroh left many years before in a suicide mission to destroy the water tribes who had killed his son (he's still alive obviously and is the last remaining firebending master).

 

Sokka is patrolling Firenation waters with his younger sister who has just completed her Cleanser training and is stationed for feildwork with the least dangerous group of benders. When Zuko and Azula find the Avatar, Sokka and Katara are close enough to realise what this means. They invade the village and uncover not only the avatar, but the two last known Firebenders in the world. Sokka is estatic, because if he catches the Avatar, and has the last two firebenders Cleansed, then the Chief of the Northern Tribe will have no excuse to turn down his propsal to Yue. Katara just finds Aaang fascinating.

So Zuko and Azula flee with Aang, with Sokka and Katara following fast on their heels.

So maybe the firenation attacked and took out the airbenders, waternation caught on and realised they would be next and launched an attack on the firenation and won.

So yeah. Zuko and Azula actually love each other, but Azula is still insane and Zuko does what he can to protect her. Eventually Sokka and Katara join them of course as they take on the chief of the water tribe and his son Yakone. Of course I really want to see a scene where Katara uses Bloodbending and Azula absolutely freaks out and Zuko does his best to calm her down, while pleading with Katara to stop. Azula would also totally have a relationship with Suki, just because it would be cute.  
Zuko and Azula find the Avatar after a minor eruption cracks some long covered cave. They are propelled into an adventure far beyond their control. But it seems like the Avatars quest to defeat the Water Tribe is over before it even begins. He needs to Master Water first, but who could teach him? While they try to figure out what to do they must keep running from the Water Tribe ship commanded by Sokka, who wants the Avatar as a proposal gift to Yue’s father for Yue’s hand in marriage.

On Kiyoshi Island Azula decides she wants to learn to be a Kiyoshi Warrior, and ends up with a huge crush on Suki, but they end up having to flee quickly when Sokka and Katara arrive looking for them. Eventually however they are captured and taken to the North Pole. While there they learn that the moon is losing its power, and soon it will die completely. Sokka learns that Yakone, Yue’s older brother, is trying to convince their father that it is time to sacrifice Yue to return the borrowed power to the moon so that they can continue their war.

Sokka is horrified and releases the Avatar and the firebenders on the proviso that they take Yue, who will be sacrificed soon, with them. They reluctantly agree, and during their escape they end up taking Sokka with them as well when he is injured covering their escape. Yue then becomes Aang’s Water bending teacher, with her life so entwined with the moon she is able to show him the fighting as well as the healing.

Sokka struggles to come to terms with the idea that the Chieftain he and his family followed would kill his own daughter to win a war, but with Yue’s help he begins to accept that his place is with the Avatar.

Aang masters Water bending and they begin to look for an Earth bending Teacher, eventually finding Toph. They travel to Ba Sing Se, meeting Suki again, much to Azula’s delight, but find the city to be much like it was in the original. However Azula’s perchance for madness leads to her being taken by the Dai Li and brainwashed. Zuko is devastated by his sister’s disappearance, and her changed state when she returns and the group bring down the Dai Li’s operation, but unbeknownst to them, Katara had infiltrated the Kiyoshi Warriors who have come in to take over the Dai Li’s position.

In the climax she bloodbends Aang, this Act finally breaking the Dai Li’s hold on Azula as she remembers them invading her village when she was a child, searching for Fire benders. When Katara is sure she has rendered Aang useless she turns her sights on the fire benders, starting with Zuko. Azula watches her killing her brother as she watched the cleansers killing her father so long ago, and her rage (and mind) finally breaks, and she bends lightening, a move that shocks Katara (literally lol), and they are able to make their escape. Sokka leaves his sister with a plea to just look at what they are doing, that he knows she does not want to destroy the world.

Katara then seriously considers her brothers words, and begins to watch the Chieftain and Yakone, and does not like what she see’s. Knowing she can be of more use on the inside, she begins to send messages to her brother in hopes to help him; however she is caught and imprisoned. This leads to a massive prison break by Sokka and Zuko (who understands what it’s like when your little sister is in trouble), also leading to the liberation of Suki.

Though Azula is very pleased to have Suki back, she is less than pleased to have Katara there. She behaves much like an over protective guard dog, constantly getting between Katara and the others, especially Zuko. Katara promises to never use Blood bending again, at least, not around Azula.

Then they realise they need to find Uncle Iroh, the only remaining Fire bending Master (Zuko and Azula know only vague stories about dragons and the like, so no one thinks to go to look for them), and the quest continues (eventually Katara and Azula have a life changing field trip and settle their differences), and finally they find Iroh, who is with the Order of the White Lotus. Katara and Sokka are surprised to find their Gran Gran is a member, and their father is actively plotting against the Chief of the Northern Tribe. Aang masters Fire bending and they plan to attack on the day of Sozins comet, as Fire is the opposite of water, in hopes that it will give them the edge.

However things begin to unravel when Yue is captured and taken back North to be sacrificed by Yakone. Sokka immediately goes to try and save her, and ends up dragging Zuko and Toph along for the ride, leaving Azula, Suki and Katara to somehow stop the armada of ships heading straight for the Earth Kingdom, and Aang to face the Chieftain of the Northern Water Tribe.

The moon does die, giving Aang the chance to defeat the Chieftain, and Yue does have to sacrifice herself, but only does so when she knows her father and brother have been subdued.  
Bonus: Hakoda was the one tasked with taking Ba Sing Se, but stopped when he killed a boy no older than Sokka at the time (12-13) who had snuck to the front lines to fight, and has since then been pretending that the walls are too strong and that he will need more time, while working with the White Lotus.

Double Bonus: Before she scarfices herself to the moon, Yue marries Sokka, thereby making him the Chieftain of the North Pole once her brother and father are apprehended/ killed

Triple Bonus: If there is a scene between Azula and Toph ala Sokka and Toph, in that Runaway episode, over how Zuko acts like the team dad and Azula only see's his face instead of her fathers (which is why she completely snapped when Katara Blood Bended him.

Even more Bonus: include some SWORDBENDING! or BOMERANGBENDING or even FANBENDING between Sokka and Zuko (or/and Suki) with Zuko being all "But that's not a real word..."


	4. Avatar: Legend of Korra; Baatar/Kuvira abuse

What if it all came out after the fact that while working with Kuvira, Baatar jr. had been abused, every time something didn't go her way, Kuvira would take it out on Baatar, and as a non bender he'd be pretty damn helpless against her, she could easily use his uniform, her own, or anything at all to restrain and hurt him.

I wonder if this dynamic would have changed anything in book 4, and what would Suyin have done if she ever found out. I have a feeling mama bear would be scary!

A modern AU would be interesting I think, something where they lived together and Kuvira abused him, and even though he sees his family and others, he doesn't know how to tell them, and his family all started off liking her, but then stopped when they noticed Baatar isolating himself from them, and eventually the fallout, with lots of family hugs. And awesome Aunt Lin, who would I think be the best person for Baatar to be with after everything is done, and she can help him get back with his family.


End file.
